


Coming Home

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [16]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, this is some cavity inducing pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: They honeymooned on the road. Coming home, though. That was the real magic.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 200 follower giveaway, the prompt request was "Coming Home" with Pynch. I pulled out all the stops to Soft and Sappy Town. Coming home is literally one of the best Pynch themes out there, and I dove in headfirst. Shout out to my wife, as always, for being the wellspring of my inspiration. I hope you enjoy!

They honeymooned on the road. The morning after a small ceremony, they left all of their friends sleeping at the Barns and slipped away to the BMW. They didn’t really make a plan, more of a vague idea of roads they wanted to drive and things they wanted to see. A couple of days had been spent on Skyline Drive, moving through the majestic Blue Ridge Mountains. Adam only had a vague recollection of being there before, having gone once to do Cabeswater’s work. The trees here had their own magic, mists that ranged from giving everything a simple blurred edge to so thick Ronan couldn’t see the next car until they were right behind them. Oh yes, Ronan fussed about the 35mph speed limit, but Adam could tell being there soothed something voracious inside of him. He knew it because it did the same for him.

Onward through the eye-blink that was New Jersey, stopping at diners along the way, boasting weeknight specials and cheap fare. They ate like kings on their way to New York City. Adam drove there, very familiar with the ebb and flow of people and traffic. He installed them in a parking garage with ease while Ronan hunkered down in the seat with his arms crossed. Adam went into Manhattan once or twice a month to work some of his cases, but he’d never really given himself the chance to absorb the city. He let the energy get under his skin while he was there, then left it all behind when he came home. They went to the fashion district, Central Park to take silly pictures next to the Balto statue. Ronan knew all about the history of Balto, and told it to Adam as they followed the paths on their tourist map. Adam listened and also noted that he loved these trees too, even in the heart of the city, they still had a voice.

At Ronan’s insistence, they stopped to eat whatever smelled good to Adam. Street vendors, ice cream trucks, little hole-in-the-wall places. Ronan had also insisted on a hotel with a really high floor, so they could look out over the buildings, toward the skyline. So Adam could be up high, just like his place in Ronan’s heart. Ronan thought Adam a king, and so they would be kings, their way of screaming silently to the world that they’d made their choice, and they’d let nothing hold them back. Ronan drifted into fabric stores, running his fingers over suitings with powerfully delicate pinstripes in dark colors so he would know how to dream the suits Adam deserved in this hectic and choked world. He missed the Barns terribly, especially when the throngs of people got thick, but his home walked beside him, their fingers laced together. He bought Adam coffee and insisted he couldn’t go back to Virginia without an “I [heart] New York” souvenir. Even in the unfamiliarity of everything they did, they knew joy because they did it as one. _Tamquam alter idem_.

Coming home, though. That was the real magic.

They left their bags in the car when they got back to the Barns. Adam and Ronan tumbled through the doorway, both hands grasping for each other, laughing into kisses. Ronan bullied him back through the open doorway, telling Adam he’d done it wrong. Then proceeded to sling him over his shoulder to carry him back across the threshold while Adam’s laugh rang out through the trees. Gansey, Blue and Henry had cleared out long before the newlyweds arrived home, leaving it ready to welcome Adam and Ronan home from their trip. Ronan carried Adam straight to the sitting room, where he was dumped unceremoniously onto the couch so a fire could be built. It was the middle of the day, sun still streaming in merrily from the window, but neither of them cared. Chainsaw happily made her presence known, coming to rest on Adam’s shoulder while he winced at her claws and petted the feathers across her beak. He went to the kitchen to go start a pot of coffee. Blue had left them a plate of Calla’s butter cookies, with a note in her abruptly curly handwriting. Adam’s heart fell into the rhythm of the ley line again.

After all that they’d done, the adventure of taking to the road as husbands, with vows spoken between them, this was still the best part of the trip. Not the end of a journey, but the promise of yet another and another after that before them. They hadn’t needed the ritual, the connection between them deeper than any faith could recognize. But they wanted it because they’d worked hard to earn it, just like Adam had wanted Harvard and the three-piece career. They built it, just like Ronan had repaired the Barns and dreamt new light and life upon it. Their paths had been dangerously diverse, enough to put miles and experiences between them, and yet, they weaved themselves right back onto a common ground. They would always come home to one another.

Adam smiled as he poured the coffee, fixing it up just the way they liked it. Ronan put food on the table in this kitchen for him. Adam’s car parked next to his in the driveway. Picking up the mugs, he carried them into the sitting room, where Ronan crouched by the hearth, watching the fire grow. That was what Ronan had done to the vital, dark parts of Adam he didn’t think would ever be warm. Ronan had lain down the kindling and left the match there. That match had been what was left of Ronan’s heart at the time, the only part of him that still believed he could have the future he’d wanted. Now a fire blazed, both in this house and within Adam. They settled on the couch, and indiscriminately put on one of their favorite movies, knowing it would serve as little more than background noise. Adam leaned into Ronan’s arms, and their kisses tasted like coffee.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello or make a request, if you like. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
